Gresho
(More information can be found here on Villains Fanon Wiki about Gresho!) Gresho is a "villain" from an upcoming Klonoa fanfic by Shiramu-Kuromu in which Gresho serves as both a protagonist and an antagonist at the same time, although he is NOT the true villain of the story despite that. The story focuses around a crystal ball which contains "The Scale of Balance", which allows Gresho to see if the universe has too much good or too much evil. If the universe has too much good, he takes it upon himself to play the role of the villain. If the universe has too much evil, he takes the role of a hero to ensure the scale is back in balance. As a whole, Gresho is not so much of a villain as he is simply obsessed with trying to make sure the world isn't destroyed by the forces of good or evil becoming too powerful than what they should naturally be. However, despite what he himself claims, there is a twist as to Gresho's existence that makes him out to be more of a neutral character than either a hero or villain... Personality Gresho is morally questionable depending on the circumstance, and all of this seems to relate to his ever-so-constant checking of his magical globe which tells him about the "Scale of Balance", so that he knows whether there is balance, or if either Good or Evil is causing an imbalance. When Evil is causing an imbalance, he never does anything to directly mean harm to others. When the scale indicates to him that Good is in imbalance, however, he believes that it is who he is meant to be by becoming the villain of the story and immediately taking course into doing evil acts, primarily destructive ones. However, when it's later revealed what the true nature of the Scale of Balance is, Gresho is sent into a downer state where he's trying to directly get himself killed, and does nothing to alter the scale of balance's current position due to the revelation he sees from it. He's only stopped from killing himself on occasions by Lolo, who becomes the closest friend Gresho's even had, whereas Klonoa and Gresho are usually at high odds against each other throughout the story. When you actually take into account his character... when he finally snaps upon the revelation of his true purpose as nothing more than a mere tool for a higher being, he claims that he is literally nothing else anymore since prior to this, he always thought he was supposed to play the role of the villain the entire time, nothing more, nothing less, and that there was no true good within him. When he's tossed aside by the one who's been manipulating him, Gresho is left lost and confused about why he even exists, and claims he isn't even real if he has no actual purpose in his life other than having function as, again, a tool for a higher deity. Gresho legitimately believed the entire time that he was meant to be nothing else other than the villain of the story, and only strayed from the path when the scale of balance said there was too much of an influx of evil at work in the universe, so that was the only time he dropped from his usual spot of an antagonist and was either neutral, or a heroic character depending on what the scale was reading at the time. There's also a fact hinted early on that Gresho may not actually exist in the Dreamscape, and thus everything he does is only temporary, and thus when good became imbalanced, it left Gresho in a state of overwork since the scale never changed from that point forward, and it was only a matter of time until the scale simply stopped giving him any info at all, to the point he saw absolutely nothing but a glass sphere he was holding, which is basically Libra's method of telling Gresho he not only is no longer needed, but he more than likely never existed in the first place, which causes Gresho to break down into the despair he experiences as noted above. Trivia *Gresho was originally designed as a Theropod Dinosaur type of character, and was built heavily on speed... except for another factor that involved Gresho having the ability to swim and breath underwater, unlike his incapable of swimming counterpart Klonoa. As a result, Gresho was redesigned as a Chinese fire belly newt in addition to being given a new combat style involving fire and water magic instead of a ring weapon counterpart to Klonoa's own Wind Ring. * Although normally classified as a villain by default, Gresho's questionable morality and his involvement with the Scale of Balance is what defines him as a neutral party character rather than someone who is either a hero or villain outright. Considering the reveal about his existence late in the story, it comes full circle to show he's truly a neutral aligned character who was being heavily exploited with false ideals and roles given to him. Category:Amphibian Category:Fanfiction Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Addicts Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Anti-Hero Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Pyrokinetic Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Animal Heroes Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Heroes by Type Category:Heroes by personality Category:Heroes by genre Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Heroes who can regenerate wounds Category:Aquakinetic heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Heroic Monsters Category:On & Off Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Grey Zone